SAVE の プレシャス
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Canon/Temari hilang! Usai pelaksanaan Ujian Chuunin. Hanya selembar kertas yang menjadi petunjuk keberadaan Temari. Si jenius Shikamaru kembali beraksi untuk menyelamatkan Putri Suna./For Black and White of Shadowind #Shadowindevent/Mind to RnR?


Konoha News

Pelaku pencurian aset Suna yang minggu lalu ditangkap Anbu, kabur dari penjara bersama tiga komplotannya tadi malam. Diduga mereka masih berkeliaran di sekitar Konoha. Diharap warga Konoha selalu waspada.

**-Naruto-**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**SAVE ****の ****プレシャ****ス** **[SAVE no Pureshasu] by JIRO**

**Summary: Canon/Temari hilang! Usai pelaksanaan Ujian Chuunin. Hanya selembar kertas yang menjadi petunjuk keberadaan Temari. Si jenius Shikamaru kembali beraksi untuk menyelamatkan Putri Suna./For Black and White of Shadowind #Shadowindevent/Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s): maybe out of character, typo(s), aneh, dll.**

**-Naruto-**

Ujian _Chuunin_ tingkat nasional Dunia Shinobi telah usai sejak seminggu yang lalu. Pemenang sudah ditentukan oleh pihak panitia. Semuanya tiga orang, berasal dari Desa Konoha, Desa Pasir dan Desa Hujan. Panitia Ujian _Chuunin_ selesai melaksanakan upacara penutupan yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir di meja restoran _ramen_ atau yakiniku diselingi bau sake yang menguar, intinya pesta.

Shikamaru menguap lebar, ia salah satu panitia Ujian Chuunin kali ini.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menguap?" wanita di samping menginterupsi. Temari, _kunoichi_ Suna ini juga salah satu panitia Ujian _Chuunin_ perwakilan Desa Pasir.

"Aku mengantuk!" ia kembali menguap. "Semalam aku tak bisa tidur menyusun laporan."

"Kenapa tak mengatakan? Aku bisa membantumu."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Ini kerjaan pria."

'Mulai lagi.' batin Temari.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?" Shikamaru menunjuk sebrang jalan dengan dagu—karena tangannya sedang malas untuk diangkat. Temari menoleh, panitia Ujian Chuunin yang lain asyik berpesta sampai mabuk.

Temari menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak biasa minum sake." Ia menyuap _dango_ ke dalam mulut.

"Oh~" respon Shikamaru malas sambil mengambil teh dan meminumnya. "Kapan kau pulang?"

"Besok, seharusnya hari ini. Tapi Gaara menyuruhku di sini sebentar." Temari kembali menyuap _dango_ terakhir. Shikamaru mengangguk. Jujur ia tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

"Karena aku masih di sini, kau harus mengajakku jalan-jalan keliling Konoha." ujar Temari setelah tegukan teh yang terakhir.

"Aku 'kan sudah pernah mengajakmu jalan-jalan keliling Konoha?" Shikamaru menautkan kedua alis. "Tidak bosan?"

"Tidak, karena aku menyukainya." jawab Temari.

"Baiklah." Shikamaru menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya, "Merepotkan," mengucapkan kata favoritnya.

**-Naruto-**

Shikamaru dan Temari menyusuri pasar, tempat yang sering dikunjungi mereka. Tak ada yang spesial, pasar adalah tempat bertemunya penjual dan pembeli pasi banyak interaksi yang terjadi. Apalagi kalau yang disuguhi adalah pernak-pernik khas Konoha atau pakaian ninja mode baru. Jiwa _shopping_ seorang wanita akan muncul. Se-mengerikan semangat Guru Guy dan Lee.

Temari masih melihat-lihat di toko pakaian sementara Shikamaru menunggu di luar toko. Ia tak mau menjadi korban pembawa belanjaan wanita merepotkan. Tapi sepertinya Temari bukan tipe wanita yang doyan _shopping_. Tetap saja Shikamaru juga tak mau diserbu 'pemburu' barang obral.

Shikamaru menguap untuk—entah—kesekian kali saat pendengarannya merespon adanya teriakan melengking seorang wanita, "Tolong! Pencuri!"

Reflek, Shikamaru menuju sumber suara. Belum sempat ia keluar ia sudah jatuh duluan karena ditabrak seseorang. Tak berselang lama, orang yang menabrak Shikamaru berlari sambil membawa sebuah tas. Shikamaru mengaduh sambil mengelus pantat kesayangan. Lupakan itu, ia harus mengejar si pencuri.

"Tolong tangkap dia!" wanita itu berteriak sambil menunjuk si pencuri yang sudah tenggelam di antara kerumunan manusia. Buru-buru Shikamaru mengejar tanpa peduli Temari yang bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi?" kemudian memilih ikut mengejar karena diabaikan.

Shikamaru dan Temari berbelok, si pencuri setengah berlari karena padat orang-orang. Tak berapa lama setelah perjuangan melawan tabrakan dan ocehan dengan beberapa orang serta hampir saja menabrak tukang daging yang siap mencincang siapa saja yang merusak dagangannya, Shikamaru berhasil meringkus si pencuri. Sekali ia gunakan jurus bayangan di saat lengah dan Temari menghampiri si pencuri untuk mengambil tas yang menjadi incaran.

Shikamaru masih bertahan dengan jurus turunan keluarga Nara. Si pemilik tas datang tak berapa lama dan mengambil tas di tangan Temari.

"Syukurlah." Ucapnya beberapa kali, tak berapa lama mengucapkan 'terima kasih,' kepada Shikamaru dan Temari. Begitu selesai mereka menoleh ke arah pencuri, sosok yang terlupakan keberadaannya.

Temari menghampiri, tangannya meraih ke arah wajah yang tertutup topeng, mencari tahu siapa dalang di balik kerusuhan ini. Tapi kemudian—

'Blush!'

Ia menghilang!

Jurus bayangan.

Baik Temari maupun Shikamaru terkejut. Shikamaru melepas jurusnya dengan kecewa. Temari ikut menunjukkan raut kecewa. Meski mereka tahu penjahat macam ini harus diadili juga.

**-Naruto-**

Temari sampai di penginapan, hampir tengah malam. Ia terlalu asyik berkeliling Konoha sampai lupa waktu.

Temari membuka kunci kamar, saat terbuka ia merasa tepukan lembut di bahunya. Begitu menoleh wanita kuncir empat ini langsung disumpal mulutnya menggunakan sapu tangan yang diberi obat bius.

Lalu semuanya...

...menjadi gelap.

**-Naruto-**

Shikamaru menguap lebar. Sekian kalinya dalam semenit. Pagi-pagi buta ini ia harus menunggu wanita Suna itu di depan penginapan. Hari ini Temari pulang dan ia harus mengantarnya sampai gerbang. Merepotkan sekali.

Shikamaru melirik jam tangan, sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu tapi wanita itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Seberapa lama wanita berkipas besar ini berdandan? Seingatnya dia juga wanita yang anti bersolek.

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk masuk dan bertanya dengan petugas. Daripada ia mati kutu ditumbuhi lumut karena lama menunggu.

"Maaf, apa tamu yang menginap bernama Temari sudah keluar?"

"Temari-san?" ulang wanita itu, terlihat khawatir. "Kau temannya?" Shikamaru mengangguk, firasatnya mengatakan ada hal yang aneh. "Semalam dia memang sudah kembali ke kamarnya, tapi tadi pagi petugas kebersihan menemukan kunci kamarnya terpasang di luar pintu dan pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Begitu masuk, dia tak ada di sana. Kami sudah mencari kemana pun tapi hasilnya nihil."

Shikamaru membulatkan kedua matanya. "Apa kau bilang? Temari hilang?"

Panik. Bagaimana nasibnya kelak kalau hal ini diketahui pihak Suna? Terutama dua saudaranya, Gaara dan Kankurou. Shikamaru sulit membayangkan pertempuran hebat antara Suna dan Konoha.

Lupakan itu! Saatnya mengorek informasi.

"Boleh aku tahu kamarnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu, mari saya antar." Wanita itu menunjuk jalan ke kamar Temari. Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan diri, meski daritadi bayang-bayang aura kegelapan Gaara dan Kankurou terus mengikuti.

Mereka sampai. Kamar 203.

Shikamaru membuka pintu itu. Mulai memeriksa barang-barang yang ada. Semuanya masih lengkap dan rapi, tak ada yang berantakan atau rusak. Shikamaru menoleh ke arah petugas.

"Apa kau punya petunjuk? Apapun hal yang aneh menurutmu yang berkaitan dengan hal ini." tanya Shikamaru. Si wanita terlihat berpikir, kemudian wajahnya menunjukkan ada sedikit harapan.

"Ah! Tadi pagi aku menemukan ini di lobi." Ia mengambil secarik kertas dari balik saku rok panjang. "Ini ditujukan kepada Nara Shikamaru, apa Anda...?"

"Ya, saya Nara Shikamaru." Cepat-cepat Shikamaru menjawab dan menerima kertas itu. Ia membuka dan menemukan kalimat aneh.

_[Kepada: Nara Shikamaru_

_Gadismu ada padaku, kalau kau mau dia selamat pecahkan kode berikut ini._

_**Ketika Raja bertahta.**_

_**Jiwa merana karenanya.**_

_**Jika nanti tiada.**_

_**Akan ikhlasnya pengorbanan.**_

_**Dua cinta yang hilang.**_

_**Dan raga menangis.**_

_**Telah kuukir selamanya.**__]_

Tangan Shikamaru bergetar saat membaca surat itu. Bergegas ia keluar dari penginapan setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Entah kemana tujuannya.

"Sial!" ia menuju perpustakaan, tempat yang sepi dan aman. Shikamaru mencari tempat strategis, di ujung yang tak terlihat. Meski di sana hanya ada laki-laki aneh berbaju tebal. Shikamaru duduk dan membuka lipatan kertas yang ada di balik jaket _Jounin_-nya. Membaca ulang petunjuk keberadaan Temari. Satu per satu dengan teliti. Tak boleh ada yang terlewat.

Pasti!

Pasti ada hal tersembunyi di balik rentetan kalimat ini.

Shikamaru memeras otak jeniusnya. Sebuah _notes_ kosong ia keluarkan bersama dengan pena-nya. Mulai menulis dan mengotak-atik pesan tadi.

"Kalau diambil kata pertama tiap baris..." Shikamaru mencoret dalam _notes_-nya. **Ketika Jiwa Jika Akan Dua Dan Telah.** Tak mengandung arti apapun. Shikamaru mencoret pilihan pertama. Kali ini ia mencoba dengan kata kedua, kemudian ketiga. Masih tak mengandung arti penting.

Belum menyerah, ia kembali berkutat dengan secarik kertas, _notes_ dan pena. Tak lupa otak jeniusnya.

Shikamaru tertegun. Tunggu!

Pemuda Nara itu menghela napas panjang. Ia kembali fokus ke dalam rentetan kalimat itu. Mencari kemungkinan adanya bagian terpenting yang terlupa.

Shikamaru tersadar dan meneliti kembali. Setiap baris hanya ada tiga kata. "Aku lebih terpaku pada kata pertama dan terakhir, baiklah kalau kata kedua tiap baris digabungkan..."

**Raja Merana Nanti Ikhlasnya Cinta Raga Kuukir.**

Masih tak berarti.

Baiklah kalau diambil per suku kata.

**Ra**ja **Me**rana **Nan**ti **Ikh**lasnya **Cin**ta **Ra**ja **Ku**ukir.

**Ra Me Nan Ikh Cin Ra Ku**.

Shikamaru menautkan kedua alis. Seperti pernah mendengar nama ini, namun dengan lafal yang berbeda. Shikamaru mengucapkan rentetan suku kata itu. Berulang kali sampai akhirnya ia menemukan...

**Ramen Ichiraku.**

**-Naruto-**

Shikamaru sampai di depan kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Masih ngos-ngosan karena berlari. Ia masuk ke dalam. Di sana ada Naruto, menyantap mangkuk ramen yang kesepuluh—dilihat dari tumpukan mangkuk kosong di samping pemuda berisik itu.

"Selamat datang!"

"Wooaa, Shikhamavu~~ lamva tavk jumvaa~~" sapa Naruto dengan mulut penuh dengan ramen. Seperti ia sedang mengucapkan mantra, "Khau, mavu mavkan jugva?"

"Telan dulu sebelum bicara!" Shikamaru bergidik menatap Naruto yang daritadi menghasilkan hujan lokal dari mulutnya. "Dan aku sedang tak ada waktu untuk makan." Shikamaru beralih ke paman Teuchi, "Paman, apa ada yang menitipkan surat?"

"Ha? Surat?" lelaki paruh baya itu mengingat. "Sepertinya tidak ada, Shikamaru—Ah selamat datang." Paman Teuchi beralih ke pelanggan yang baru saja datang.

"Ha? Kau dapat surat cinta, Shika?" tanya Naruto polos.

"_Baka_! Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada itu." ujar Shikamaru sedikit panik. Ia edarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kedai, tak ada satu pun yang aneh.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh, Paman? Pelanggan atau apapun itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hmm, aku tak ingat, mungkin Ayame tahu sesuatu." Paman Teuchi beralih ke arah putrinya di belakang, mengurusi mangkuk-mangkuk kotor yang sedang dicuci.

"He? Surat, ya?" ia berpikir sejenak, "Ah! Ada, beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang kakek tua menitipkan ini padaku." Wanita muda ini mengambil selembar surat yang dilipat menjadi dua. "Tapi, dia bilang jangan berikan kepada siapapun kecuali kakek itu."

"Jangan pedulikan dia, Ayame-_nee_. Berikan saja padaku. Ini keadaan genting!" Shikamaru hampir menggebrak meja, namun ia urungkan mengingat di hadapannya ini adalah seorang wanita. Ayame mengangguk dan menyerahkan lembar kertas pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membuka lipatannya, kembali ia menemukan rentetan kalimat yang sulit diartikan.

_**[Di balik tingginya akar kehidupan.**_

_**Bertemunya cula ganda dalam pijakan.**_

_**Harta dunia akan menjadi peperangan.]**_

Shikamaru menautkan kedua alis. Ini lebih rumit dibandingkan yang tadi.

Tak banyak waktu, Shikamaru menyalinnya dalam _notes_. Mengembalikan kertas tadi pada Ayame setelah dilipat rapi. Tak peduli dengan tatapan Naruto maupun Ayame, Shikamaru kembali berkutat pada _notes_-nya. Naruto mengintip Shikamaru yang mencoreti notes-nya menjadi tak karuan. Seperti gambaran anak TK, pikirnya.

Tulis-coret-tulis-coret-tulis-dan-coret.

Begitu seterusnya.

**Di balik tingginya akar kehidupan.**

"Apa maksudnya?" Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Akar kehidupan. Akar itu bagian dari pohon, dan kehidupan itu... AH!" Shikamaru mendapatkan ide. Ia tersenyum. Cepat-cepat tangannya bergerak untuk menulis. Sepertinya ia sudah mengalihkan kepanikan pada kode tulisan di hadapannya. Pikirannya menjadi lebih cemerlang.

'Baiklah dengan begini, hmm, hmm." Shikamaru menemukan titik terang. Naruto menatap pemuda Nara ini dengan heran. Selanjutnya ia memasang wajah tak peduli dan kembali makan ramen baru yang asap kuahnya masih mengepul.

'Hampir selesai! Ayolah otakku bekerjalah!'

Shikamaru terus bekerja memeras otak, hingga akhirnya...

"Hah?" Shikamaru menatap tak percaya pada tulisannya sendiri. Wajahnya pucat. Tanpa ambil peduli, ia bergegas keluar dari kedai Ichiraku. Menulikan indra pendengarannya sendiri dengan teriakan Naruto.

'Apa maksudnya ini?' Shikamaru bergumam dalam hati sambil terus berlari. Ia masih tak percaya dengan kode kalimat yang barusan ia pecahkan sendiri.

Ini tentang keselamatan Temari, tapi di balik ini semua ada hal lain yang menjadi pusat kekhawatiran dan kegelisahan dalam hatinya. Tentang Temari dan juga...

"Argh! _Mendokusai_!" Shikamaru terus berlari, kedua kakinya bergerak cepat menuju sebuah tempat yang ia yakini adalah...

Hutan Nara.

Hutan milik keluarganya sendiri.

Shikamaru mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena berlari tadi. Dia telah sampai di tempat petunjuk kalimat tadi.

**Di balik tingginya akar kehidupan.**

Akar kehidupan berarti pohon, di balik tingginya berarti ada di dalam pohon. Di dalam pohon mungkin tak ada apapun, tapi kalau diartikan dalam kalimat lain menjadi dalam rimbunan pepohonan yang bisa disebut dengan hutan.

**Bertemunya cula ganda dalam pijakan.**

Cula ganda di sini berarti tanduk. Satu-satunya hewan bertanduk di Desa Konoha adalah rusa yang memiliki dua tanduk. Dan satu-satunya tempat yang banyak terdapat rusa hanyalah di sini. Jadi tak salah lagi jika kalimat pertama dan kedua digabungkan akan berarti Hutan Nara.

Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah kalimat ketiga.

**Harta dunia akan menjadi peperangan.**

Ia tak bisa menafsirkan kalimat itu. Masih terlalu rancu dalam otak jeniusnya.

"Hohoho, tak heran kalau kau menjadi ahli strategi perang Konoha." Suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan sekali gerak ia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang bertopeng berdiri di sana. Shikamaru teringat sesuatu, topeng itu mengingatkannya dengan topeng pencuri kemarin.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit geram, "Dimana Temari?"

"Hohoho, tenang saja, bocah!" terdengar nada mengejek. "Wanitamu aman bersamaku. Dia hanya kujadikan sandera supaya kau muncul dan memecahkan kode rahasia itu untukku."

"Cih!" pemuda Nara ini mendecih, "Sudah kuduga, kau mengikutiku sejak berada di perpustakaan sampai akhirnya memergokiku di sini. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

"Kupuji kehebatanmu, Tuan Jenius."

"..."

Shikamaru diam, sungguh ia tak suka nada bicaranya. Tapi sayang ia bukan seorang temperamen seperti Naruto yang akan langsung menghantam mulut lawan jika berada dalam situasi ini.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu tujuanku menyuruhmu memecahkan kode itu 'kan?" tanyanya dengan seringai di wajah. "Ayo, katakan padaku."

Shikamaru mendecih sekali lagi dan bergumam 'Merepotkan.' Sangat merepotkan jika harus berhadapan dengan musuh dengan dia.

"Cih, jangan harap kau akan mendapatkannya," Shikamaru melirik ke arah pria bertopeng.

"Hmm? Kau tak mau menjawab, eh?" pria itu menempelkan telunjuk dan ibu jari yang disatukan kemudian ditempelkan di bibir. Sebuah bunyi muncul, membunyikan semacam peluit. Tak sampai dua detik tiga orang berpakaian ninja muncul di atas pohon.

Shikamaru pucat. Bukan karena munculnya tiga orang ninja asing, pemuda Nara ini bahkan pernah berhadapan dengan hal yang lebih hebat daripada ini. Sebenarnya mereka datang berempat, hanya saja satu orang diikat dan digendong layaknya karung beras. Urat kekesalan muncul di dahinya melihat bagaimana mereka memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan tidak manusiawi.

"Kalau kau tak menjawab juga tak apa, tapi sebagai gantinya kau akan melihat bagaimana wanitamu kami cincang menjadi daging panggang."

Shikamaru menggeram. Kalau bisa ia ingin meminjam sifat temperamen milik Naruto sehingga ia bisa menyumpal mulut pria bertopeng itu sekarang juga.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah, tapi lepaskan dulu Temari."

"Tidak! Sampai kau memberitahu kami." ujarnya yang mengerti arti dari ucapan Shikamaru. Pencuri kelas kakap tak akan mudah dibohongi. Kedua tangan Shikamaru mengepal, tanda ia sudah marah namun masih dipendam.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, mau tak mau ia harus menurut demi keselamatan Temari. Atau dia akan mendapat dua musibah besar dalam hidupnya. Rasa bersalah dan juga kedua saudara laki-lakinya akan menghantui seluruh sisa hidupnya. Ini berarti, nyawanya sedang terancam.

"Baiklah." ucap Shikamaru dengan berat hati. Pemuda itu berjalan di depan, sementara pria bertopeng dan tiga anak buahnya beserta Temari mengikuti dari belakang.

Benar.

Dugaan Shikamaru benar. Mereka mengincar sesuatu di dalam Hutan Nara. Dan sesuatu itu pastilah sangat berharga bagi mereka.

Lalu—AH!

'Begitu rupanya.' Shikamaru tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai. Setelah otak jeniusnya menyambungkan kasus ini dengan kejadian di Konoha baru-baru ini.

Shikamaru sampai di sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar, ia berhenti di sana. Pria itu ikut berhenti disusul anak buahnya dan Temari. Shikamaru berbalik dan melihat pria itu dengan sebilah pisau mengkilat di tangan. Dan Temari yang masih berstatus sandera.

"Di sini, eh?" tanyanya.

Shikamaru diam, ia menatap Temari yang juga menatapnya. Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah bibir. Temari menyadari perubahan wajah Shikamaru dan mengerti sesuatu.

"Hei, bocah! Dimana tempatnya?!" Ia marah, tangannya reflek menempelkan bagian tajam pisaunya ke leher Temari. Temari hanya bisa diam karena kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat. Shikamaru tak menjawab, bibirnya masih menyeringai.

"Gulungan Emas. Itu 'kan yang kau cari?" tanya Shikamaru menatap pria itu. "Dimana kekuatan besar tersembunyi di dalamnya. Dan itu pasti aset berharga milik Suna yang sudah kau curi." Shikamaru menyeringai, Temari menatap tajam pria dengan topeng itu. "Benar, 'kan? Tuan Kisaragi?"

"Huh, kau memang layak mendapat julukan jenius." Pria itu melepas topengnya. "Benar, aku adalah Kisaragi. Pencuri yang menjadi buronan Anbu Konoha dan Suna." Ia menyeringai, sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa takut setelah kedoknya terbongkar, malah terlihat bangga dengan gelarnya.

"Nah sekarang, bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana gulungan itu berada?"

"Huh, maaf saja aku sama sekali tak tahu dimana gulungan itu. Tanya saja komplotanmu yang menyembunyikan benda itu."

"Bohong! Semua pasti tertulis di dalam kode itu!" Kisaragi murka, wajahnya merah, tangannya bersiap mengeluarkan bilah pisau tadi dan menempelkan bagian tajam ke arah leher Temari.

"Sayang sekali, dalam tulisan itu hanya menunjukkan lokasi Hutan Nara." Shikamaru menaikkan bahu. "Tak ada petunjuk mengenai keberadaan sebenarnya gulungan itu."

"Sialan kau, bocah!" Kisaragi mengayunkan pedang ke leher Temari. Temari menutup kedua matanya, menanti saatnya akan... "Jangan menipu—AH!" ayunan Kisaragi berhenti. Tubuhnya kaku. Kepalanya menunduk, bayangannya telah dikuasai. Ekor matanya menelusuri darimana asalnya hingga berpangkal pada Shikamaru. Bukan hanya dia saja, tapi tiga anak buahnya ikut menjadi sasaran.

Bayangan Shikamaru memanjang dan mendekat ke arah Temari. Bayangan Shikamaru mengambil sebuah kunai dan memutus tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki si Wanita Suna. Temari bangkit setelah penderitaannya tak bisa bernapas karena sumpalan di mulut. Wanita itu menatap horor ke arah Kisaragi dan tiga anak buahnya. Sementara pria itu menggumam "Sialan, Sialan."

"Berani sekali kalian mencuri aset berharga milik Suna." Temari mengepalkan kedua tangan, kobaran api dalam bola matanya menunjukkan sifat _psycho_-nya yang selama ini jauh terpendam. "Dan juga, kalian sudah menyekapku seenaknya." Kali ini muncul api dari tubuhnya.

Shikamaru tak bisa menjamin keselamatan keempat orang itu. Tapi yang pasti wajah mereka sudah tak berbentuk lagi karena kebringasan Temari menghajar mereka dengan tangan kosong. Shikamaru tak heran, bahkan ia pernah melihat yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan hari ini.

Akhirnya semua berakhir dengan tenang.

**-Naruto-**

Shikamaru dan Temari menjadi penyelamat Konoha dan Suna. Aset berharga Suna akan dikembalikan kepada pemiliknya setelah para Anbu mencari keseluruh Hutan Nara. Si pencuri kembali dijebloskan ke dalam sel penjara dengan penjagaan dua kali lebih ketat.

Pagi itu Shikamaru mengantar Temari sampai di depan gerbang, seperti biasa. Shikamaru sudah meminta Temari agar menginap semalam lagi karena wanita itu pasti lelah dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Terima kasih, berkat kau semua terselamatkan." Temari mengucapkan beberapa patah kata sebelum meninggalkan Konoha.

"Ah ya, bukan masalah. Ini tugasku sebagai Shinobi Konoha." ujar Shikamaru dengan semburat merah di pipi, meski itu samar ditangkap oleh indra penglihat. "Lagipula aku juga minta maaf karena membuatmu terlambat pulang."

"Bukan masalah besar, berkat kejadian ini aset berharga kami dapat kembali."

Shikamaru tak merespon ucapan Temari. Pemuda Nara ini diam seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang." Temari pamit, namun sebelum itu wanita Suna ini memberi kenangan tak terlupakan bagi Shikamaru.

Kecupan ringan di pipi.

"_Arigatou_." bisiknya sambil melangkah keluar dari gerbang Konoha. Lambaian tangan mengantarkan kepulangannya. Sementara pemuda Nara ini mengelus pipi yang menjadi sasaran bibir Temari.

"Sial, kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang sekali?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri. "Merepotkan!"

Shikamaru melenggang masuk ke Desa Konoha dengan hati tak karuan, tanpa peduli Izumo dan Kotetsu yang cekikikan di pos penjaga.

"Tapi tak buruk juga." gumam Shikamaru, "Wanita itu."

**-END-**

**-Naruto-**

Notes: SAVE no Pureshasu (saya sempat googling pureshasu itu lafal orang Jepang dalam mengucapkan Preciuos, jadi arti judul fict ini 'Menyelamatkan Barang Berharga', kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan atau peraturan kalimat bahasa Jepang saya mohon maaf dan mohon koreksinya.)

Author's Note:

Fict crime perdana spesial untuk #shadowindevent

Mohon koreksinya kalau ada keanehan dalam fict ini,

Thanks for reading, mind to review? :)

JIRO


End file.
